


twenty thirty-Vape

by catpoop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Try as he might, Nines is unable to justignoreGavin Reed's nicotine habit
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	twenty thirty-Vape

**Author's Note:**

> dont smoek kids

It is no secret that Detective Gavin Reed smokes, and _profusely_. Unlike some circles of human society, the man expresses no shame for his habits and will regularly step outside of the precinct for several minutes at a time to return reeking of tobacco. Nines lets his upper lip visibly curl in disdain as Reed gets up from his desk for the third time that day.

After a second of consideration, he pushes away from his own desk as well. Reed does not notice him following at a distance until the man turns and settles heavily against the precinct wall.

“Whoa! Hey.”

Nines nods in reply and stands an arms’ length away from him, watching closely as Reed extracts a cigarette from a battered package and lights it. He greedily sucks in the smoke before continuing to speak. 

“You want to bum a cig or what?”

“You should break that habit, Detective.”

Reed huffs a laugh and takes another drag. “Pfft. So is that a yes, or– ?”

He hadn’t thought it necessary to state, but if Reed is asking so explicitly… “I can not and would not wish to smoke. The nicotine has no effect on me.”

“Damn,” Reed muses. “That sucks. No one made any android weed yet or something?”

If there have been any narcotics marketed towards androids, Nines does not know. He is regretful to say that his predecessor is more knowledgeable than him on android culture and Jericho comings-and-goings. Nines himself is… apathetic. 

“I do not know,” he says honestly.

“Lame.” A pause. “Are you just gonna stand there and watch me?” Reed snaps.

Nines tilts his head. He could mimic the detective and lean against the wall beside him. He could return to his desk, where there is work waiting for him. Instead, he continues to stand there, unmoving and off-putting.

“If you are so intent on ending your own life, then I would like to at least pay witness to it.”

Reed doesn’t flinch, but it’s a close thing. “Jeez. What’s your problem?”

“Would you like me to quote from any of the twenty thousand studies on smoking tobacco published this year?”

“Who are you, my doctor?” Reed sulks and puffs even more heavily on his cigarette. “Wait, no. Are you pulling some Connor bullshit? I thought you were cooler than him.”

The mention of his predecessor shuts Nines up. Just the thought of Connor sends a hot thread of irritation running through him. If there’s one thing he wants to avoid, it’s the way Connor adopted some human and decided to spend all of his processing power on caring for the man. 

“Very well.”

He makes a note to avoid interacting with Reed outside of work matters in the future. 

He breaks after two days.

“If you go outside to chain-smoke,” Nines points threateningly, “I will take that fire extinguisher and ram it down your throat.”

Reed pauses before kicking his desk chair in a second time. It ricochets gently off the edge of his desk. “Ought to report you to Fowler for that. And it’s just the one cig – I’m all out.”

He strolls outside after that, leaving Nines to seethe. The fire extinguisher he had located is intended for electrical fires, but something in that moment had overridden his normal rational-mindedness with deviant emotion.

The idea comes to him a moment later. A thousand or so scientific papers backing up his idea also appear in his visual field.

Nines stops by the shop on his lunch break, and presents his idea to Reed during his next smoke break.

“Hold your hand out,” he instructs. “And close your eyes. I have a surprise.”

Reed ignores him. “Like hell I’m going to close my eyes around you. I thought you’d stopped with your whole health crusade.”

If Reed is not going to cooperate, then Nines will just have to give him the item normally. He palms the thin electronic device and holds it up in Reed’s line of sight.

“I bought you a vape. It is cotton-candy flavour.” He had chosen the cartridge after a deliberate second of thought and he watches Reed for his reaction as he continues, monotonously, “Your favourite.”

Humans are so expressive. Even Reed, who has, on several occasions, sworn up and down that emoting is for ‘pussies’. Nines watches as his face goes through several different expressions, before finally settling on a slightly-flushed scowl. He snatches the vape out of Nines’ hand.

“What do you think I am, a kid? No self-respecting adult uses these.”

“You often exhibit behaviours resembling that of an adolescent.” Not to mention, it had taken only a quick search for Nines to track down Reed’s purchasing habits from his teen years. Cotton candy e-liquid had featured heavily in his search results. 

Though the e-cigarettes of his youth would have been rife with toxic chemicals and suspect metals, the models on the market now are much safer. Reed peers at it suspiciously, then darts a wary look at the pedestrians milling about outside the precinct building. 

“Come with me,” he states gruffly, and Nines follows without complaint, curious to see what Reed will do next.

The man stops a few metres down an alleyway near the precinct, to lift the vape to his mouth and take a hit. “Huh.”

Nines watches him expectantly, but Reed only bristles under his gaze and stuffs the vape away. “Need to finish this cig,” he grumbles.

“I hope you alter your habits,” Nines says simply.

“Whatever. Just don’t think you’re getting a free gift out of me because of this.”

“I would not be so optimistic.”

From his initial reaction, Nines had assumed Reed would forget the vape in some messy corner of his house and never touch it again. This is not the case. He can see the slim rectangular outline of it in Reed’s back pocket, as well as the crumpled outline of his cigarettes in the other pocket. Not exactly an improvement, but it was worth it if only to see Hank sniff suspiciously and say, as Reed passed by:

“What’s that smell? You actually take showers for a change or something, Reed?”

It’s an innocuous question, but Reed’s response is immediately suspicious. He freezes, draws his shoulders up, and turns to start spitting at Hank with as much vitriol as he can muster. It draws the attention of most of the office. Nines turns back to his terminal with an unnecessary sigh.

Reed only sits back down five minutes later, no doubt after raising Hank’s suspicions to sky-high levels.

“Good job out there, Detective,” Nines says, dryly. “He will never guess.”

Reed all but launches himself over their adjoining desks. “You fuckin’ _shut_ it!”

Nines does not bait him further. He also does not comment when the man comes back from stress-smoking reeking of both tobacco and candy-sweet esters.

The human mouth is objectively disgusting. Gavin Reed’s mouth is even more disgusting, what with all the unnatural chemicals he puts into it. But somehow, a few months down the line, Nines finds himself closely investigating said mouth. Too close, often.

“Hey, y’know what we should do?” Gavin slurs one night. “Shotgun this.” He waves his lit cigarette in the air, and Nines allows his most expressive scowl to settle firmly on his face. He even maintains it for a few seconds, to allow the man’s impaired faculties to properly appreciate his disgust. He also takes the time to filter through the half-dozen definitions the word ‘shotgun’ pulls up.

“I will not go anywhere near your face until you rinse your mouth out with soap.”

“C’moon.” Gavin prods him with one socked foot. “It’ll be _sexy._ And your crime scene mouth has seen way worse than a li’l smoke.”

Nines does not budge. “I will not.”

He watches, unimpressed, as Gavin struggles into an upright position before clambering half onto his lap, all to cough huskily in his auditory unit and mumble:

“I’ll do whatever you want if you just open your fuckin’ mouth for a bit.”

Well. That changes things, somewhat. 

Nines resists the urge to push his human off as Gavin clumsily bumps his nose against his cheek, and even turns his head when the man appears to have trouble locating his mouth.

Gavin grins. “Cool! Cool cool cool. Wait, lemme –” He fumbles to take another drag, and half of the smoke spills out in his eagerness. Nines dutifully cranks his jaw open. Then another five degrees.

He almost wants to close his eyes against the indignity of Gavin leaning in and spitting down his throat, but his thermal sensors register the stream of smoke as clearly as his visual receptors. He wipes his mouth afterwards.

“You were spitting,” he calmly informs Gavin.

“Oh.” The man speaks around his cigarette, sounding glum. “That’s not very sexy.”

“No. And in return, you will agree to not smoke your cigarettes for a week.”

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> g: no self-respecting adult uses these  
> n: luckily for u, you and I both know u hold no respect for urself
> 
> thinking about that time I used a vape and dint know u had to press the button on the side  
> -> anywys moral of the story is Dont Vape kids
> 
> comments r super appreciated <3 <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
